Some things are best left unseen
by DarkAbyss25
Summary: I hoped that it wasn't true..that what Jake told me would happen one day. But it was, and he was right. Edward cheated on me
1. Some things are better left in the dark

Chapter One

Why does it all end like this?

((BPOV))

I stood waiting, once again he was late. This was becoming a frequent event. I waited for a few more minutes and huffed, my hot breath showing in the frigid air. The feeling of betrayal making itself known as a traitor tear made a trail down my face. "_Maybe he just went home, had a hard day at work_." My mind was making excuses for him, like always.

Dating the infamous Edward Cullen has its perks. Nice dinners, designer clothes, big house, and nice cars; but his job always made him tired and late coming home. But I couldn't deny that tonight he had finally gone too far. Tonight was our 5 year anniversary.

I trudged home in the foot deep snow, fighting tears the whole way. I looked up when I saw a light illuminating on the hard snow of our front lawn. I cocked my head to the side when I seen a gorgeous red-head come to stand at the window, looking out into the darkness as if this was her home. I let out am audible gasp as I seen Edward walk up behind her, placing his hands on her slender waist; giving her a tender and loving kiss on the neck. I fell to me knees as I continued to torture myself, watching their little display of love and affection.

I don't know how long I stayed there; maybe it was minutes, or hours; the time seemed to lapse together as I looked up at the house that I use to call my home. I looked down at my stomach as I felt a small nudge. Tears fell down my face as I slid my hands to cover my baby...our baby.

I shook my head as if to rid myself of the harsh thoughts that were plaguing my brain, but I knew that nothing would take them away. Not even the innocent life that was now growing inside me. I slowly got up, after who knows how long of standing there. I made my way to my car, finding my spare keys in the middle console I drove off into the night. Not looking back upon the life I thought I knew. No, instead I dialed his number and told him that it happened; something he had always told me would. I needed to get to him..I needed to get to my Jake.


	2. Some things never change

Chapter Two

((BPOV))

"Jakey, it happened. I finally caught him cheating.." I finally admitted it to myself, and to my best friend Jake. I didn't know how long it had been happening but I knew it was.

"Bells, I told you this would happen honey. Edward has been a dick since before you guys got together and you knew that; but you let your heart overtake the thoughts in that pretty little head of yours and let him drag you into his charming little world of money."

"It wasn't like that Jake at all and you know that! I didn't want Edward for his money, I loved him. I truly did with everything I had, my whole heart. I never thought I was good enough for him, and the girls at school weren't too scared to let me know that I wasn't. But by some miracle he loved me back, or at least I thought he did." Anger flared through my body as I remembered the girls at school pushing me into walls and calling me names.

_(Flashback)_

_"look at pretty little Bella, flaunting around like she owns the school. Fuck you stupid whore!" Lauren shouted in my ear as I scurried off to class, my books held close to my chest. What did I ever do to deserve all this? I only fell in love.._

_(end flashback)_

"Bells just come over ok? I know you need me right now." I sighed, knowing he was right. I could always count on my Jake.

I giggled a little bit before I spoke again, "Already on my way Jakey." He laughed a booming laugh and after telling me he loved me and the door was unlocked got off the phone to cook us dinner.

I drove in complete silence until I pulled up in Jacob's small driveway, smiling as I seen all the lights on in his little cottage. I shook my head and quickly got out of the car, almost running to his door. As soon as I stepped onto his front porch he opened the door and pulled me to his bare chest his muscles flexing as he gave me a bone crushing hug. I laughed and told him to put me down as I remembered about the little nudger I now had growing in my stomach.

"Come on in Bells, dinner is almost done and then we can have a little conversation about you're little bump. Yeah, you think I wouldn't notice didn't you?"

My heart starting beating fast and my palms got sweaty as I wondered how in the world he could see my barely noticeable baby bump in between my hips. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and fell to my knees, the pain of the cheating and lies finally catching up to me. It wasn't just me I had to worry about anymore; it was the innocent life I now carried. As I cried, all the times I found the evidence of Edward cheating flashed before my eyes, playing unstopped as I watched in grief. It was like a movie that was broken, never pausing..never stopping.

I could feel Jacob's arms around me but I couldn't snap out of the continuous torture that was playing in my head. I faintly felt myself being lowered onto something soft, knowing it was Jake's bed I relaxed and let the memories overtake me. I tried my best to keep him happy, gave him anything he wanted; but I guess none of it was good enough. He had to go to his co-worker Leah. I should have known it would be her, every time I had taken Edward's lunch to the hospital they would jump apart like they were shocked; I had always pushed it to the back of my head. Hoping to some higher power that Edward loved me enough that he would have the decency to divorce me if he wanted someone else, that higher power obviously didn't care that much because Edward didn't get the divorce. He just went out and fucked anything that had boobs and would bend over a desk. Stupid whores.

((J-POV))

How could that shit dick fuck her over like that? That gorgeous innocent creature didn't deserve any of this, I tried to keep her away from Edward when she moved back to Forks. But she didn't want to listen...I knew he would ruin her life; just like he ruined mine. He didn't know how to keep his dick in his designer pants, not even with his best friends girlfriend. Not even with Nessie...

As I stood there watching Bella sleep I fought to keep the flashbacks away; even though they were struggling to come out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when I heard the door bell ring, I ran to the door half afraid it would awaken Bella and half happy that now the urge to reminisce about Nessie was once again pushed to the back of my head. After tripping over half the things on my floor, I finally made it to the door. When I opened the door, I all about had a heart attack. There stood the devil in the flesh.

Renesme was standing there, as beautiful as always. Her dirty blonde curly hair cascading over her chest and down her back; with a hint of black and red streaks in her silky hair. Her face, oh god her face. My eyes first fell upon those eyes, those ice blue eyes; eyes so shocking they could hold your attention for hours..probably even days. Then I looked down and gasped a tiny gasp, she has a weird metal ornament I noticed as a lip ring in her bottom lip, poking out from her full plump lips. My mouth watered a little bit as my eyes traveled farther down her body, stopping for a brief second at her chest, her boobs doubling in size almost tripling since the last time I seen her..years ago almost a decade. What I seen next made my throat tighten and my heart drop to my feet, on her hip rested a gorgeous baby boy with piercing green eyes and bronze tousled hair. I'd recognize that look anywhere, my anger flared to dangerous levels. This whore had the nerve to come to my house with his bastard child. I suddenly couldn't fight the flashbacks, I let them wash over me.

_((Flashback)) ((8 years previous))_

_"Edward man, I love her. She's my everything, Ness is my heart..my whole world." I looked over at Edward, hoping he'd finally act a best friend and give me advice or a congratulations. Nope. Instead, he rolled his eyes and sighed as he shook his head._

_"Jacob, you're not in love. You're only fucking 15, good lord. You guys have only been dating two years. You're seriously pussy whipped. She's the only warmth you've felt," he nudged me with his elbow and winked at me with a slight smile, "if you know what I mean."_

_Sometimes I wish I could smash his pretty little face in. He's such a whore. Just because he couldn't get attached or love any girl didn't mean that I couldn't, and I'd be damned if he told me this wasn't love. I know what I felt. I loved Ness and she loved me, she is my first and only and I'm hers. And it would always be that way. "Whatever Eddie, stupid prick." He looked over at me and laughed._

_"Whatev, you'll see dude, it's not love. She'll hurt you, they all do bro." I rolled my eyes and looked at my phone, noticing the message symbol blinking I smiled knowing it was her._

_Baby3: I love you Jakey (:_

_I smiled as I knew Edward was wrong, she would never hurt me._

_3 days later. . ._

_All the candles lit; check. Dinner made and the table set; check. Rose petals laid down; check. Everything was ready, tonight would be perfect I just knew it. Tonight is Renesme and I's 3 year anniversary, and everything has to be great, and go smooth._

_It's not gonna happen your way. Something is wrong and you know it. You haven't heard from Edward or Ness for days now._

_Ugh. Sometimes I wished I didn't have a conscious, I couldn't shake the feeling of something bad from my stomach, but tried my best. I shook my head, snapping myself out of my internal battle as I heard the doorbell ring. Who could that be? Renesme has a key and she always uses it. Hmm I shrugged my shoulders and headed to the door. When I opened the door I was shocked to see Renesme standing there, looking like an innocent baby deer caught in headlights. She quickly composed herself and stretched up on her tiptoes to give me a peck on the lips; I automatically gave in, the powers this woman had on me!_

_The kiss quickly got heated when she traced my bottom lip with her tongue, I opened my mouth willingly as our tongues battled for dominance. I backed up into the house, kicking the door shut with my foot. I picked her up and pressed her against the nearest wall moaning as she wrapped her legs around my waist; her center pressed right against my raging erection._

_She moaned just like I knew she would as I moved my attention to her neck, sucking and nibbling gently on the tender skin. I sighed as she ground herself against me, teasing me..pushing me to my limit. I all but ran to the bedroom, carrying her the whole way. I carefully laid her down on the rose petal covered bed, stepping back as I admired her beauty. My heart swelled knowing that she was mine and so was her heart. I didn't notice she was crying until she pulled me down to her holding me like her life depended on it. I took her face in my hands and looked down at her, "Baby..what's wrong? Did I do something? Are you OK?"_

_She looked up at me and let out another gut wrenching scream as she pushed me away. "You didn't do anything...I did."_

_I looked at her confused, tilting my head to the side as she fell to her knees. "What did you do?" by now my heart was hammering like a hummingbirds wing, I was feeling faint and started to sway. She looked at me and I could tell by the way the tears fell down her face..the way she looked up at me that what she was about to tell me would be something that destroyed everything. _

_"This isn't easy for me to say..I want you to know that I love you with my whole heart and never meant for any of this to happen.."_

_"Renesme just fucking tell me." I seen her flinch from my harsh words, but at this second I couldn't find it in me to care. _

_"I cheated on you.." What the fuck did she just say to me?_

_"What the fuck did you just say?" I saw red, I started shaking tightening my fists to keep from doing something I'd regret._

_"Jacob, I cheated on you. ." Damn I heard the bitch right. _

_"Who." I swear to god have her say his name. _

_"I don't want to tell you Jacob, he doesn't matter, it doesn't matter. I don't want him I swear."_

_"TELL ME NOW!" I was trying to think of something to get my mind off of all this, Bella flashed into my head for a brief second. Her breathtaking smile calming me and calming my heart. I took a deep breath and looked at Renesme._

_"Edward.." That was it. I stood up and threw her out of my house. "You stupid WHORE! How could you do this to me? To US? Don't you ever come back her ever again! I hope it was fucking worth it."_

_I slammed the door just as I blacked out.._

_(end flashback)_

Snapping out of my flashback I slammed the door once again in her face. Sinking to the floor as I dry heaved. I thought this pain was over.


End file.
